


The One

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Insert Fluff Here [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Cute, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Surprise Kissing, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Start of a mini one shot series im gonna do :)





	The One

"Kiss me."

 

"What?"

 

"Kiss me."

 

Jack scoffs, turning away from him with an eye roll. "M'not kissin' you."

 

"Awww why not?"

 

"Yer askin' me why I won't kiss you? Hm, let's see, why won't I, a straight male, kiss my straight best friend?"

 

"I never said I was straight." Mark chuckles.

 

"You never said you were gay, either."

 

"Does it matter if I am?"

 

Jack shoots him a side eye, turning off his computer and crossing his arms. "Yes. It matters that you, a _straight_ male, want me to kiss you fer _fanservice_."

 

"It's not for fanservice! I told you, I just wanna see what it's like. Plus the face you make when you're shocked is cute."

 

"Psh. Yer 28. You've kissed a ton of people."

 

"But never an Irish, green haired man." Jack scoffs. "Pleaaaase?"

 

"What even gave you this stupid idea ta begin with?"

 

"Ah...." Mark stutters, rubbing his face bashfully and Jack spins back around in his chair with a grin.

 

"Wait a sec. Have you been dreamin' about kissin' me?"

 

"What???? No!" Mark stumbles, hiding his face in his hands as Jack stands up and tries to pry them open. "Stop it!!!"

 

"Awww c'mon, admit it! You can't resist these sexy Irish lips!"

 

"Urrghhh get off!" Mark chuckles, fighting his way from the Irishman's grasp as he continues to reveal his face.

 

"Nuhuh, come on, you asked fer it, give us a smooch! Mwah, mwah!" Jack teases, smacking loud in his ear with a giggle.

 

Mark finally wiggles his way from Jack's grip, scowling and beet red. "You're mean."

 

"Psh."

 

"But since you offered..."

 

"Wh-" Before he could even speak, Mark's lips were on his, and his eyes were closing. All too quickly, Mark was pulling away, and Jack hesitated to open his eyes.

 

Mark stood there, smirking when Jack finally peeped. "That's the one."

 

"The one what?" He asks, doe eyed and wondrous.

 

"The look that you make when you're shocked. It's cute."

 

Jack punched his shoulder as he blushed, pouting and turning around. "Shut up."

 


End file.
